


Long Goodnights

by yeastofeden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dating, F/M, NSFW, Vanilla, im pretty sure this is like super vanilla, lance spoils allura, romantic, tags might get updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeastofeden/pseuds/yeastofeden
Summary: “Oh?” Allura ventured as they slowly closed off their walk to her room. “Is it customary on Earth to walk a girl to her house?”“I mean? Kinda’?” The pertinence in his voice conveyed all necessity: of course it was customary! It was like the high school dream! “You know, just getting finished with a long date, you walk her to her door step, say your good nights, long good byes, et cetra et cetra. The one-two-threes of romantic dating!”“I see. Well, we just finished a long date, and now here we are at my bedroom. I think that counts at least a little, what with how big the castle is. Unless,” she began as she turned her back to the door to her room, “you’d rather we walk back to the front of the castle and we say our good nights there?”





	Long Goodnights

“You know, uh, I never got to walk a girl back to her house back home.”

“Oh?” Allura ventured as they  slowly  closed off their walk to her room. “Is it customary on Earth to walk a girl to her house?”

 “I mean? Kinda’?” The pertinence in his voice conveyed all necessity: of course it was customary! It was like the high school dream!  “You know,  just  getting finished with a long date, you walk her to her door step, say your good nights, long good byes, et cetra et cetra . The one-two-threes of romantic dating!”

“I see. Well, we  just  finished a long date, and now here we are at my bedroom.  I think  that counts at least a little, what with how big the castle is.  Unless,” she began as she turned her back to the door to her room, “you’d rather we walk back to the front of the castle and we say our good nights there ?”

“No! No! Here’s fine, here’s fine.”  He waved his hands  frantically  to dismiss the thought, looking at first a little too stoic, but Allura’s smile as she looked at him melted his anxious heart, and he found himself smiling, too  . She looked beautiful. “Princess, princess,” he chided, closing the gap between them.  Naturally  as the space closed, she stretched her arms up to wrap around his neck, and in turn Lance gripped her waist . “I get the feeling you know a lot more about this than you’re letting on.”

“Me? No! Altean love rituals are  strictly  no touching. Why, if anyone saw us like this .... I’d  be called  crazy!”  It wasn’t hard to tell when Allura was joking, what with her false surprise and horror so falsified only a child could  be fooled .

“Crazy... or  just  one-of-a-kind?” he continued the joke, leaning in to kiss and tease her cheek and neck, gobbling at her. Allura laughed as she closed one eye and touched his neck

“Lance! Don’t be dumb,” she cried out, unable to keep the joke longer than her initial attempt. Her smile remained as Lance leaned back, eyes sparkling as she gazed into his. “You always play along with my worst jokes! At least have some standards.”

“I, Princess, have the best standards.”

“I suppose I’m lucky I qualified.”

“I’m the lucky one; what with a ten-out-of-ten picking a clown like me?”

“You’re not a clown, Lance,” she answered, drawing her hand over his jaw.  “You’re funny, you bring joy everywhere you go, you look a bit silly with those blunt ears of yours, but  certainly  , you are not a clown  .” For a moment, eyes locked together, Lance smiled a little bigger as he looked at Allura. It didn’t seem real - it didn’t seem sensible. Even as Allura complimented him, it felt hard to accept it. She  really  was a ten-out-of-ten; the perfect girl.  Beautiful, smart, intelligent; and though Lance did what he could bolster his own confidence, he found himself unable to accept the compliments in full as she uttered them  . If an angel like her could say such sweet things about him, then  perhaps  , at least, there was some truth to them.  The silence doesn’t last a moment longer than it needed to, Allura finally closing the gap between them for a tender kiss .

After months of dating, Lance knew full well Alteans loved the same way Earthlings did -  maybe  not point for point, but as they grew closer and more intimate, he knew she was like any girl back home, if not better  .  She flirted with subtlety and grace; she flushed crimson the first time he took her hands; they both drew into their first kiss as  easily  as magnets; and when things became more heated, it was always her guiding Lance along  . After so much time dating, Lance  was used  to the signs she’d give when she wanted more or less.

In this moment, Allura’s gestures begged for more of Lance’s affections, little by little. First  just  a kiss, then her tongue. Her hand stroked his chest; her hips pressed into his.   Before he knew it he  was allowed  to pin her to the door, mouth pressed  firmly  against hers as he  carefully  dragged her dress up until he could slip a hand under it, grabbing her ass  . He still couldn’t believe Alteans didn’t wear any underwear.  Neck kissing wasn’t usual for Alteans, either, but from an earlier encounter, she knew Earthlings did  .  It wasn’t something she’d ever considered liking, but  just  as before, once again with Lance’s lips pressed to her neck, she felt paralyzed  . All too often she felt as though Lance wanted only to smother her in affection; and she was right. She held his back and head as he sucked  just  below the collar on her dress, her jaw hung low and she moaned, breathless.

“Lance, wait...” she muttered, overwhelmed, and Lance jerked back, hand already gone from her rear. She wished he weren’t so prompt. “I....” she coughed to gather her dignity again and set her hand on Lance’s chest. “Would you like to stay here tonight?”

“Huh? W-wait, in your-“

“Mhm.”

“I.... A-are you sure? Is that okay? I mean I can wait, I’m a pretty patient guy! Er, that is, it’s not like I’m not excited o-or no, I mean interested it’s  just  that’s a pretty big step and I don’-“

“Lance, I thought we figured this out, already?”

“I know! I’m just... worried? about? parts mixing?” he gestured between them -  specifically  between their hips. It took Allura a solid five seconds to understand, and then covered her mouth with a gasp.

“Oh! You don’t have a penis?” Lance’s face burned red at Allura’s forwardness.

“....What? Y-YES, OF COURSE I HAVE A-“

But Lance  was cut  off as Allura grabbed his jacket with one hand and opened the door with her other. “Then prove it.” Her lips formed the words so  erotically  , Lance wasn’t sure which part turned him on the most.  Allura led Lance into the room, smiling she walked backwards, observing her dear,  clearly  disoriented Lance  .  His eyes moved around the room as they walked in together; a strange response considering she had invited Lance into her room on a couple of occasions, though never with such heavy implications .

“It sure looks different in the dark,” he muttered  absently .

“I can turn a light on, if you prefer?” E ven as Lance declined that being the issue, Allura released him to find the suggested light, flicking it on as she looked into the room  . Fuchsia flooded Lance’s vision, only adding to his dazed expression.  She walked in a wobbling line toward him, drawing up toward his face and touching his jaw, bringing him back to reality at last . They smiled together. “Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?”

“I can think of a beautiful lady who’s said it a few times,” Lance grinned, kissing her once more.  It wasn’t long before feverish desire took hold, Lance  quickly  shrugging his jacket off with some help and letting it fall to the floor  .  His hands slid over Allura’s torso, up her sides until he smoothed his thumbs over her breasts and continue around to her back  . Soon his hands found the zipper on her dress and pulled the zipper down... and down... and down all the way to her rear. It  probably  wouldn’t be too much if he  just  slipped a hand between the  newly  open gap.  Or not - Allura gasped  abruptly  and Lance pulled away so  quickly  he thought he might give himself whiplash  . “S-sorry! Sorry, I wasn’t trying to- I mean, It’s not like I haven’t, y’know, so I  just  figured It was–“

“Ah? No, Lance, you’re fine,” she answered as she reached back. “My hair got caught in the zipper.”

Shellshocked, Lance stared for a time before finally drifting backwards, dropping onto the bed in order to calm himself down from the mortified startle he’d given himself. Allura smiled as he went, watching him fondly as she plucked the caught hairs away. Just barely her dress hung over her chest, held up only by her free hand. Lance glanced up finally, observing Allura with curious eyes. The way the dress hung, her upper back and shoulders were exposed but for the layer of hair that pooled behind her. Altean markings decorated her arms and he eyed them, remembering the first time he’d kissed her cheek bone. Oh, how she had laughed and chided him. He imagined kissing along each and every mark.

At last, Allura pulled her thick hair around her body to keep it away from the back of the dress and she turned to sit beside Lance, leaning against him  comfortably  as she drew the arm warmers away from her wrist  .  He watched her with wild eyes; it was shocking how open and comfortable she was about this, giving no  indication  to Lance that he was her first at all  . He didn’t know if he had the heart to ask.  At last the front of her dress came down as her wrists came out, and she fell backwards on the bed, lifting her hips only a moment to push away the fabric caught between her rear and the bed . Lance watched every movement: Allura looked beautiful in her summer skin.

She stretched out  comfortably  on the bed and signed, snowy hair pooling around her earthen body; every curve on her was  perfectly  drawn  . She even sported a  charmingly  well trimmed pussy,  implausibly  bright. Her breasts lolled to the sides of her body, but were otherwise perky with youth.  It was a lot to take in  all of  a sudden, but some how it felt as though undergarments would have spoiled her beautiful figure .

“Lance.... you’re staring. Come here.” She reached out, grabbing onto his wrist, and tugged him him toward her.  She felt surprised by how spellbound Lance looked; she recalled his try-hard efforts to flirt with her when they first met, and now she’s found he was an absolute puppy when in love  .  Drawn to her once again, he crawled atop her body, stooping into her to kiss her pleasant lips, holding her face as  tenderly  as he would hold water in his bare hands . How come she hadn’t slipped away from him yet? She was too perfect.

Soon Lance found himself caught up in spoiling Allura’s body.  His lips trail away from her mouth, kissing her neck up and down as his fingers tease her breasts, responding with more and less based on how her breathing changed  . “Lance...”  she whispered, sharp fingernails tickling the back of his neck as she relaxed into the pleasure . He kissed down her collar bone, biting into the tight layer of skin, hand roughly dragging down her side.

Allura smiled as Lance worked her  carefully  , jaw relaxed and hung open, entranced by Lance’s affections  .  She didn’t know what to expect when she at last submitted to her affections for Lance, but his doting on her so  determinedly  came as a pleasant surprise  .  Moving her hand away from the base of his neck, she ventured to middle of his shirt, gathering up the bottom to urge Lance to undress as well . “At least share,” she teased.

Lance leaned back and threw his shirt away with dramatic flair, and smoothed his hair as he spoke. “Never fear, Princess, there’s plenty of Lance for the taking!”

“Even if I intend to take  all of  it?”  She quirked and eyebrow as she asked, reaching between his legs to touch his abdomen; he  certainly  wasn’t a Takashi Shirogane, but Allura found she  greatly  preferred the much more slender look Lance had  . Her fingers traced the indentations, causing Lance to jump with a tickle. Allura laughed: “Ticklish? Lance, please!”  Her hand drifted a little further down,  just  past the belt buckle until she could brush her fingers against the lump in Lance’s jeans  .  She grinned, rubbing the hardness with interest, feeling its breadth and length, but her smile drops after a moment . “Lance, you’re hug-- what on Altea is this?”

Lance gasped painfully as Allura outright crushed his family jewels through his pants like a hungry animal, guarding and dodging away from her vice grip. “Don’t just grab those like that!”

“What are they??”

“My... My nuts! Balls? C’mon, don’t you guys have-“ Allura looked so bewildered, Lance doesn’t even finish. For an uncomfortable moment, they stared at each other, until Lance threw his hands into the air. “You know what... We’ll talk about that one later.”  He shuffled away, slipping off the bed, and in answer Allura props herself on her elbows, bending one leg to conceal her groin  slightly  ,  suddenly  embarrassed . “Do you guys do, uh... condoms?” He asked, brow cocked at her as he undid his belt. After a repetition of the word, he tried a new term: “Protection? You know so we don’t, uh...” he flushed, coughing, and Allura sat up with worry, “don’t, uh... make... little Alluras and little Lances?”

“...Oh my...” she covered her face in horror. “Anything we’d have it’d... it’d have spoiled after this long! And father never- Er, no, that doesn’t matter. It’s too late to bother Coran about this, but in the morning... but that’s so far from now. I’m an idiot, I should have-“

“Shooosh,” Lance interrupted, leaning in so their faces are close, kissing her lips to quiet her. “It’s fine. You’re not an idiot.”

“Even still,” she answered, wrapping her arms around Lance’s neck, cheeks at last flushed from her mistake . “It does put a damper on the night. “

“Listen, Allura.... I dunno’ about Alteans, but back on earth? We’ve got more than one way to love a pretty lady.”  Though Lance’s tone would  normally  warrant an eye roll from her, this time Allura found herself a little stunned  . More than one way?  It didn’t come to mind as Lance winked at her and then leaned in on her again, kissing her neck and leaving her paralyzed once more  .  He lowered his kisses down her body, kissing between her breasts, onto her abdomen, and at last  just  below her belly button, the little white hairs tickling his mouth and nose .

“L-Lance! Are you  really  su–“ but of course he was more than sure.  She froze as Lance slipped a finger between her labia, pausing only a moment before venturing  uncertainly  around  . A quick sweep revealed that Allura  was soaked  with pleasure, as much to cling to the soft white hairs of her pussy. A lot is good, Lance thought, but he wondered if it would be weird–he’d watched it in porn, but never thought of it in depth. Did it taste bad? Feel weird? Was there anything particular he had to do?  He wondered as he rolled the natural lubricant between his fingertips, glancing only briefly up at Allura. Before anything else, he licked it off his fingers, anxious of the taste, and feeling no more certain after that. 

As Lance did this Allura watched, holding her hand over her mouth as she observed him. Did he… not know what he was doing?  It’s not that she doubted his ability, but seeing as she had no idea what Lance’s 'balls' were, he might not be familiar with her body, either  .  It worried her, desperate for Lance to show her exactly what he meant earlier; she had a good idea what it might be, and every part of her wanted him to try . Taking her hand then, she lowered it, slipping her fingers into the slit of her bush and spreading it open to him. “It’s here, you know,” she offered as she spread her fingers apart, opening her pussy to him. 

Though Lance could have offered a snide remark, because of course he knew where it was, but Allura’s impatient gesture shocked him.  Suddenly  as impatient as her, he leaned in, pressing his lips to her clit and kissing the lump  affectionately. She gasped   and retracted her hand  . What he thought had no flavour  suddenly  did, finding his mouth filled with a savoriness he knew he didn’t mind.  His tongue beating against her clit, Allura moaned with pleasure and she touched Lance’s head and shoulders  . She sighed his name. She grunted when he would switch it up. She could  barely  believe that Lance could even gather enough of her clit to bob his head around it, sucking her endurance away.  Though Lance was experimenting with what he could and couldn’t do with her, Allura could hardly tell he difference, writhing in pleasure each time he seemed to do something different, but hazy arousal prevented her discerning  . She fell back, back arched as she grabbed  fiercely  onto his hair. “It’s so good,” she moaned. Her eyes closed as she rolled her head back.

Peering over the mounts of her body, Lance became entranced by the new angle he had of her.  Her supple breasts lolled around her chest; her fingers dug into the bedsheets with her free hand; he could make out the sharp angle of her chin  . Bigger reactions came from her as he  began to press harder into her clit, massaging the organ much deeper than before  . Her legs half curled around him and his shoulder; a gesture he found he loved. “More,” she gritted between heaving breaths.  He didn’t know what she meant and only guessed. A curious finger ventured back into her labia, stroking it carefully as he found the entrance. Only teasing its sides for a moment, he plunged a finger into its depths.    She howled: “Quiznak! Hahhh, _Lance_ !”  Her body convulsed, at first surprising Lance out of his duty, but within seconds dove in to suck her through her sudden orgasm . Her voice was loud and untamed. Her fingers pulled on his hair. The muscles inside contracted trying to pull Lance's finger in deeper. 

Lance couldn't tell when she had finished, her insides still convulsing but her body over all less tense. Her breathing had softened; every now and then she hissed. Some how he felt like something should have come out of her, but it didn't, and he worried if he really had done enough; but soon she lifted her hand and beckoned him to join her back on the bed. “You can stop now, Lance.” Her voice had become honey sweet. Pulling back finally, he wiped his mouth and crawled  onto the bed, met with her beautiful but exhausted smile as he lay down next to her . “You next?” She asked, but Lance smiled back and shook his head.

“I think  one of us getting spoiled tonight is good enough, Princess. You look a little too tired.” She looked beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling. Her eyes sparkled at him. 

“At least let me play,” she pleaded and  gingerly  her fingers slipped below the belt on his pants.


End file.
